


别说再见

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	别说再见

“我走了。”金道英出门前下意识地这么说，脚蹬进鞋子里才反应过来家里只有他一个人，他昨天刚跟郑在玹分手。

  
郑在玹提的时候金道英就只是听着，睡衣的边角被他反复捏起又放开，脑子里一片空白。

  
当时追他的是郑在玹，他说道英哥我们在一起吧，金道英说好。现在说分手的也是郑在玹，金道英犹豫了两秒，说出口的还是一句好。

郑在玹当天就上飞机出差了，说是今天晚上回来。

金道英在地铁站端着咖啡的时候还在想，是发生了什么才会分手呢？

但最开始是因为什么才在一起呢？

最最开始他和郑在玹认识是在校园里，他是传闻中的优秀学长，郑在玹则是传闻中的校草学弟。金道英开学在图书馆的转角碰到同样来领教材的郑在玹，两个人撞到一起书撒了一地，他当时又急着要走，落了几本没拿，后来兜兜转转被郑在玹要到联系方式。

金道英还记得那天郑在玹找到自己的样子，跑得很急，到自己面前的时候气都还没喘直，手里拿着几本书塞到他怀里。专业书重得很，金道英毫无防备的怀里一沉差点趴在他身上，郑在玹笑起来露出两个酒窝，风云学弟前段时间图好看染了蓝色的头发，现在褪成灰绿色，在阳光下隐隐还带点棕色。

他说学长下次小心点。

金道英回到宿舍才看见最上面那本书上还贴了个粉红色的便利贴，字体端正地写着一串怎么看都是电话号码的数字，还有个六个大写字母CALL ME。  
没什么理由金道英自然不会打这个电话，但没几天就看到手机上出现这串号码的来电显示。学长明天有没有时间出来吃个饭啊？郑在玹看起来很自来熟的样子隔着电话第一次邀请听起来却也磕磕巴巴。

金道英说不好意思没有时间。对面听起来很丧气的样子，他几乎能看到小狗狗垂下脑袋，赶在郑在玹说拜拜挂断电话之前又补了一句，下次有时间可以一起。  
下次是什么时候？话筒里的声音又雀跃起来。

那——，金道英打开他的日程表，下周日中午，下周日中午可以吗。可以！郑在玹说话的声音都带笑，跟学长什么时候都可以。

什么嘛哪有第一次约人就说这种话的。老古板——不是他自称——金道英挂了电话忍不住用手去冰自己红透的脸。

地铁轰隆隆地开过隧道，耳朵隐隐有蜂鸣的感觉。下班高峰期地铁上挤满了人，金道英倚着扶手，眼睛跟着地铁外一闪而过的灯箱广告动。

他是把郑在玹当弟弟，他总是习惯性的照顾别人，可能比起来照顾郑在玹要多那么一点点吧，但金道英始终认为他对郑在玹的感情是对后辈的感情。所以后来郑在玹跟他告白的时候他说我可以答应你但没办法保证会爱上你。尽管他这么说了，男孩总是自信且充满希望，郑在玹看着他的眼睛说，没关系，我会让哥爱上我的。

所以是不是多少有一点点呢？金道英出了地铁站收到郑在玹的短信，本来说今晚来家里拿他剩下的东西，但飞机延误，可能要下次了。

下周日可以吗？金道英打字发过去，对面一时没有回复。外面雨下的好大，初夏的雷雨来的猝不及防，金道英拎着公文包没带伞，他在地铁站等了一会儿，转头去了咖啡店避雨。  
后来两个人在一起的日子也算快乐，金道英向来贴心，对于二人生活也事事照顾周到。他努力让自己对郑在玹的感情从看弟弟变成看情人，但仍然不习惯太亲密的行为，郑在玹试了几次发现金道英还是有点抗拒之后就放弃了。

偶尔两个人睡一张床上郑在玹先醒来发现自己搂着金道英的腰都会在他醒来之前把手拿开，金道英这时候总会装睡转过身来，稍微靠近郑在玹的怀里。  
就算还没有到爱情的程度，那也是驯养了吧？金道英有时候看着郑在玹会想起小时候看的故事书。他比郑在玹早一年毕业，实习的课业还算轻松，大学生早早下了课到公司门口等金道英下班，手里还拿着给金道英的饮料。

金道英不主动牵手的话郑在玹也不会去拉，只在餐厅点单的时候站在他身后给他指这家有什么东西好吃，伸出的手臂能把金道英完全环住，夏天衣服穿的少的时候他脖子上挂的项链会硌到金道英的后颈，两个人前胸贴后背几乎严丝合缝。

郑在玹喜欢出去玩，金道英喜欢躺在床上，他常常感觉自己像是养了一只精力太旺盛的大型犬，总趴在他床边可怜巴巴地看着他。

一起出去玩嘛——。尽管在人前是个酷哥，年下的男友仍然熟练地掌握撒娇技能，他知道对金道英一用一个准，金道英每次都警告说这次出去下次就不陪你出去了，但下次下下次下下下次，还是会跟他一起出门。

“草莓沙冰大杯一份谢谢。”

金道英拿了饮料到窗边的位置坐下，刚做出来的沙冰太冰，拿五秒感觉手指都要冻僵。他只是把沙冰放在桌上，低头咬着吸管，看迟迟没有回复的对话框，脑子里还在想以前的事情。

再往后一点，郑在玹也毕业了，在电视台做晚间节目DJ，跟金道英的上班时间几乎完全错开。金道英下班早的话能碰到他在吃晚饭，吃完就要去电台，只能匆匆在门口交换一个吻。早上金道英起床的时候他还在睡，偶尔会醒来上个厕所，眯着眼睛看见在厨房做早饭的金道英，磕磕碰碰地走过去抱一下，像一只大型玩具挂在他身上，等他出门以后再回去睡觉。  
但总这样也不是个事，一周七天两人没几天碰到的，金道英因为自己早上起床会吵到郑在玹睡觉特意换了房间，工作变多了晚上下班时间也好迟，回家都自己一个人吃完饭早早洗了澡就去睡觉，等郑在玹回来进他房间只是模模糊糊梦话似的说一句欢迎回来。

郑在玹说我觉得我和哥的距离变远了，金道英还有点生气，爱情重要面包难道就不重要了吗？两个人总得先过好自己的生活再来经营两个人的生活吧。

结果第二天早上郑在玹还特意早起来跟他说分手。

金道英觉得自己是在努力去爱郑在玹了，但郑在玹对他的爱好像还维持在学生时代的校园恋情，过于美好以至于有时候很难兼容社会生活。情人节男孩和现实主义者的爱情是有结果的吗？

草莓沙冰化得完全，在夏季咖啡店的低温空调下依然变成一瓶粉红色的液体，塑料瓶身挂满了水珠，金道英把没喝完的拿出去扔掉，只在光滑的木质桌面上留下一个圆圆的水印。

外面雨变小了但还没停，金道英站在咖啡店门口看了一会儿，意料之外又意料之中地还不太想回家。好些人撑着伞从他前面走过去，他无聊低头看自己的皮鞋，前几天刚擦的，今天被雨水溅起来回家又要擦了。

这时候在他面前站了个人，他以为是自己挡到别人进咖啡店了，嘴里小声说着对不起然后往旁边移了两步，结果那人也跟着移了过来，他又走过去那人也跟过去。

“什么呀——”金道英皱着眉头抬起头来，看到一只淋得湿透的小狗——是郑在玹——站在他面前。“哥下班很久了吗？”虽然手里拿着伞但看起来是下了车从街对面冲过来都赶不及撑。  
“你、你怎么回来了？”金道英被眼前人吓得话都说不清。“因为太想你了。”郑在玹冻得嘴唇都青了，说话都有点抖，听起来下一秒就要哭出来。

“昨天我确实是说了分手，也确实觉得我和哥的距离变远了。但是两天没见到哥才发现我根本受不了，距离的变远只是稍微错开了生活的节奏，我知道我们不可能完全一致，但从现在开始我会努力适应你的节奏，可以再给我一次机会吗？”

“金道英，这次你会爱上我吗？”

金道英没有说话，把自己的西装外套脱下来披在郑在玹身上，又接了他手里的伞撑开，以前买的大伞他开玩笑得去街边顶着大太阳推销的时候才有用，但现在严严实实地盖住他和郑在玹，雨水被隔绝在环形之外。

“下次不要说再见了。”


End file.
